survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Qoazi/OneDayIWillPassImagination101AndComeUpWithAGoodName
For now, I will call it, "Tree". So I actually can't recall what day this was made but I think it was the night of the 23:rd and morning of the 24:th, Pretty sure of that. I joined the game without anything special in mind, But when I saw all the holiday trees I remembered Nobananas "A Bigger Tree" And decided I wanted to make a large tree too, Altough one I could live inside. Now I've always been more interested in mechanics and complex things rather than many simpler things, An example would be that I'd much rather make 1 custom built catapult (Not using the Catapult Vehicle, Using roblox physics) than make a large nice looking village, Simply because making the village takes a lot of work but very little thinking while the catapult takes little work and building but takes some ingenuity. As such I did not like the idea of a tree where I just placed everything down so that it was compact like all other trees, Instead I wanted a hollow tree that was kept together using a network of knifed treestumps, I simply find it more fun to build such things. And crazy as I am I decided to build it on Bento island, Not the best idea, Especially not since There was a tribe of around 8 people there when I reached the island, I knew none of them, I wasn't a friend to any of them either, But I didn't care because one way or another I was going to build my tree on Bento, So I just walked straight in through the tribe, Not speaking to anyone, And started to build. There were a few people Looking strangely at me but nothing else, Noone dared to do anything against me and most of them were only curios and thought everything was okay since their tribe leader hadn't told them otherwise. Now, I actually started to build this tree from the bottom up, But I didn't really think about taking any pictures at first, Nor did I think about posting it on the wiki, I just wanted to make a cool place to live in so the first pictures actually start fairly late on in the building, Let's bring the first one here actually. This picture was taken right after SuckerPunchDude Foraged parts of the tree, He ran up the stairs I had built inside the tree and started foraging that which kept the platform together, He did more damage than it looks like and he actually made a third of the platform fall down from the tree. So after Rebuilding the damage he caused (Took maybe 30 minutes) and then finding a good way to fit the "Walls" together without having Pieces Poking out or having non-leaf coloured items mixed with the wall (I wanted it to look completely like a tree, I didn't want any visible Tree stumps or anything like that among the leaves) the tree looked like this. But the incident with Suckerpunchdude wasn't the first one, It was the third, And Quite frankly I was worried I wasn't going to be able to complete my tree If it kept happening, So I took drastic measures and Cut the bottom part of the tree off, Leaving the top floating using the Statues. This was to keep people from coming close enough to forage more off the tree, It worked and I was then able to work undisturbed for a few hours. The following pictures should give an idea of the process This here to the left is the Completed tree, Altough at this point I actually haven't Built the insides yet, They still Look like a mess of treestumps. Category:Blog posts